Leave
by dreamorreality
Summary: So I've got one in the story too, but... The SG-1 team is on leave, something happens to make them all end up at Jacks, with an extra member. Its just some of what i have, let me know if you would like more.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show. Too bad though.  
AN: Just thought I'd tell you about this. It's kind of set after The Devil You Know. It came to me during a camping trip, I thought I would like to make something about the SG-1 and what they do on leave. It sprouted into something bigger, which you could say is good and bad, but this some of what I have. Review and tell me if I should post the rest or if my story just really is bad. Hope you like it. Here goes nothing...  
AN2: The 'flashbacks' if you want to call them that, are in italics, if it bothers you i can change it, just tell me.

* * *

The Sg-1 team had been on leave for a week now and none of them had taken up Jacks offer to go fishing, each one of them having their own reasons for declining. So as per usual Colonel Jack O'Neill sat alone on his dock at his cabin. It was fine being here alone fishing in a lake that had no pesky fish in it. As he sat there his cell phone sat on his lap, it wasn't on but it was there. Jack had one hand on his fishing pole; his feet were up on a box he had in front of him and his mind wandered.  
'Maybe I should just call, just incase there's something wrong.' Jack thought. 'I'm sure they have a problem.' He wanted so badly to have something to do, but he knew that if he called there would be the questions from the General. 'I don't think I can take another week of this.' He rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself for nagging everyone to come. He had one hand on his fishing pole, knowing that there will never be a sudden tug, and the other sat next to the phone. He had told General Hammond at least twice that he wasn't going to be able to be reached, Hammond had just laughed at that and just about kicked Jack out the door. Jack sat there for another minute or two and then reeled his line in, he stood up and stretched, forgetting his phone had been on his lap he heard a splash. When he looked to see what it was his cell phone was slowly sinking to the bottom of the pond.  
"Well that takes care of that." Jack mumbled to himself as he picked up his rod and walked back into his cabin.  
'I knew I should have picked up more beer.' Jack thought as he peered into his almost empty fridge. As he grabbed the last beer he looked at it and shook his head, placing it back in it's place and grabbing the keys that sat waiting by the door. He jumped in his truck started it up and drove down his driveway.  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson sat at his desk that he had at his apartment, books surrounded him and a phone could be heard ringing from underneath a pile of papers. As he fumbled around to find it his answering machine beeped and an all to familiar voice called his name.  
"Daniel, come on." A pause and Daniel was throwing the papers aside, still coming up with nothing. "Okay tell you what, I'll keep talking until you find the phone." A pause. "La. La. La. La. La..." The women's voice continued as Daniel found the phone on its base, next to the answering machine; he pushed the talk button on his phone.  
"Here." He kicked away some of the papers that he had thrown at his feet.  
"Good, you busy?" Daniel looked around his apartment, finally realizing how messy it had gotten.  
"No." He answered, lying through his teeth.  
"Good, meet me at the coffee shop, we'll talk."  
"Okay." Daniel hung up and walked carefully over to his door. Once he got there the pile of books that was in front of it got pushed over with his feet and made a bigger pile just past the door jam. He opened the door as much as he could and squeezed out the door, locking it behind him.  
  
"Major Carter." The airman said as he walked into her lab. "Aren't you on vacation?" Sam looked up and smiled at Major Alan Hunt.  
"Hi Alan." She looked back to her computer and continued to type.  
"You're here because..." He already figured why she hadn't left yet but he wanted to see her smile. She did, and shook her head at the same time.  
"I have work to do." Her voice gave away her need to be alone.  
"Am I bothering you Sam?" She didn't answer the major but he could tell that she was busy. "I'll go, you should leave Sam, if only for a day." Sam nodded in response but continued with her work. Alan walked out the lab door and back to the elevator.  
  
Teal'c looked back at the gate as the wormhole shut down. His wife was waiting for him on the other side, as was his son.  
'Another week.' Teal'c thought, he smiled as he remembered General Hammond giving the SG-1 team another week of leave. He had been hoping to see his family before he had to go back to work. Teal'c, his wife and son started to walk back to their house. He was in his old clothes that he saved for his trips back home. All he carried was his staff weapon, but he also had a GDO tucked away in his pants pocket. He walked with a kind of patience only he could achieve. His slight grin that he had on was barely noticeable, except of course to the people who knew him best. His staff weapon was rocking at his side as his other hand held on to his wife's.  
  
Jack stood outside of the nearest mini mart he could find, a six-pack in his hand and a smile on his face. He had bought a few packs of beers, hoping he wouldn't have to restock for a while, the rest were sitting in the back of his truck, tucked neatly under his tarp. As he got back in his truck his stomach growled, finally making it known that it was time for lunch. He glanced at his watch, it was already thirteen hundred and it would take too long to go back to his cabin to eat, he looked across the street and saw an old type diner. He hopped out of his truck again, leaving the beer on the passenger seat and the windows wide open.  
As he sat down at the bar the smell of burnt chicken and day old coffee filled his lungs. The bartender came up and took his order, the chicken... with bad coffee. As he sat there waiting for his chicken he sipped the coffee and stared off into space.  
_"I told you that would happen." Jacob's voice echoed in his ear. "You should learn to listen sometime Jack." They had just gotten back from a mission and something little had gone wrong. Jacob had to keep reminding Jack that he had warned him before hand. "Welcome back." The General said as the five of them walked down the ramp on the other side of the wormhole, Jack looking over at Jacob with a thousand words in his look.  
_Jack was jolted out of his thoughts when a plate was slammed in front of him, carrying burnt chicken and greasy fries. As he dug into the chicken the man placed his bill on the counter in front of him and walked back to the kitchen.  
_"It wasn't that bad General." Jack floated back to his thoughts. "We made it out." The General gave him a little smile and then turned serious again. "We did finish the mission, sir." Sam backed Jack up, and then gave a sorry shrug over to her dad. "See." Jacks teasing voice came into his mind._ He had known all along that they were going to finish the mission. It wasn't one of the harder ones, like their trip to what literally was hell.  
As Jack picked through the remainder of his fries he looked at the bill, he missed having to pay only three dollars for a sandwich and coffee. He finished his last fry, sat a five-dollar bill on the table and walked back to his truck. Jumping into the driver's seat he looked over at where he had set the beer and looked around the back so he could back out. The six-pack still sat on the seat beside him.  
  
"Daniel?" The women called his name from the street. He looked up at her, although he didn't have to, he already had a picture of her chiseled in his mind.  
"Hey." She sat down across from him and asked the waiter for a cup of coffee. Daniel already had his coffee, specially made.  
"I got back today, thought I'd see if you were home." Kate had told him all about her trip and where she was each day. He still had all her messages on his machine, didn't dare delete them. "You sounded like you were having fun." She smiled at this and nodded. Her coffee was placed in front of her and no one spoke while she placed sugar and milk in the cup and stirred it. "Did you guys find anything?"  
"The museums seemed to repeat each other after a while. But it was all very interesting." Kate took a sip of her coffee and Daniel followed her. The chatter of other people could be heard; the passing cars seemed to drown out some of the conversations. A honk of a horn from a passing car caused both Daniel and Kate to look over.  
The two sat at the table and watched each other, Daniel knew when Kate said, 'we can talk' she just wanted to be with someone. It helped Daniel because now he could go back in his thoughts and try to remember exactly what had caused General Hammond to give them and extra week off.  
_"Another week, don't waist it." He seemed happier than normal and Jacks face lighted up when he heard it. As soon as the General left the briefing room Teal'c followed him into his office, getting permission to visit his family. Daniel still was sitting in his chair when he heard the inevitable, "Fishing?" from Jack. The Colonel was looking at Sam as he said this.  
"I've got um... plans sir." Sam always had plans. Although the more Daniel thought about it everyone had plans when Jack asked about fishing. Next Jack turned his gaze to Daniel with the same face on as before, almost begging him to come to his cabin. "I got stuff to do Jack." The look on Jacks face had been anything but surprised. He just shrugged and headed for the locker room.  
"You leaving the base this time Sam?" Daniels question had zapped Sam out of her little trance.  
"I have work to do here Daniel. You have fun." She walked out the door and left Daniel there in the room alone. He finally had gotten up and gone to his office. He met Jack on the way out of the base, carrying a few books with him.  
"You sure you don't want to come?" Daniel smiled at Jack.  
"Yes Jack." With that he left and Daniel walked to his car.  
_"Daniel." Kate said his name and he looked back at her. "I've got to get going." "Sure. You'll call me when you have time to talk right?" Kate nodded and as she stood Daniel did too; he followed her to her car and watched as her brake lights disappeared into the traffic. 


End file.
